bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream House Challenge
}} is a special rewards competition held in Pinoy Big Brother 7. This competition appeared on Week 30 which gave the Dream Team finalists a chance to receive a fully furnished house and lot worth ₱2 Million, aside from the winner's usual house and lot prize. For the competition, Big Brother also asked the housemates to decide whether they want to compete or not, which means it's up to the housemates decisions on who and how many players the challenge would have. History On the morning of Day 198, the housemates woke up seeing a miniature yellow house placed in the living room which made the housemates think on what it is about. Big Brother later announced that the Dream House Challenge will occur within the week and they will be competing for a chance to receive a fully furnished house and lot aside from the winner's prize. The Players The Housemates were asked if they wanted to compete for the prize. Out of all housemates, only 9 accepted the challenge. Jerome Alecre,Elisse Joson,Nonong Ballinan, Maymay Entrata, Tanner Mata, Cora Waddell and Yong Muhajil all accepted to compete in the challenge, either for themselves or for their parents. Kisses Delavin and Edward Barber both decided not to compete in the challenge. Their reasons were also the same. Since coming from a wealthy family, Kisses thought that there are other housemates who needed that house, she thought she would just give up her spot to give more chance for her bestfriend Maymay Entrata to win. She thought that lesser competitors mean more chance of winning. Edward Barber also thought of just giving up his spot to give more chance for his fellow teen Lucky Suns, Yong Muhajil and Maymay Entrata to win the challenge since he doesn't want to move away from his beloved childhood house. Jinri Park chose to compete but she wanted to compete for Maymay Entrata, whom she was among the closest to in the house. Because they are pair housemates,Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon had to choose which one will compete while the other will give up the chance to get the Dream House. They both wanted to get the house, with Nikko wanting to get it for his young son, while McCoy wanted it to give back to his parents, but since only one of them can receive that prize, McCoy decided to give up in favor of Nikko. The Competition Round 1 For this round the housemates' were formed in a circular pattern inside the Activity Area with one hand handcuffed to a pole. In order to unlock themselves, they must get the code inside a small house found above a pedestal in the middle of the circle. Each of them were given the same various materials and must make a way on how to get the code. Once they are freed they must immediately go and stand on one of the four pedestals found in the garden area. The first four housemates to occupy the four pedestals in the garden will advance to the second round. Jerome Alecre was the first one to free himself and stand on the pedestal, by using a fishing technique to get the code. Some housemates followed suit with his technique. Cora Waddell became the second one to get the code and free herself. Shortly after Cora, Tanner Mata became the third to reach the pedestal at the garden. Seeing the three Lucky Houses advanced, the Celebrities and Teens became eager to get the last spot for themselves. Maymay Entrata eventually became the last housemate to advance for the second round. Padaluck The Padaluck was brought back again after it was last used during the Adults Chapter of the series. The 4 players who advanced to the next round will be eligible for the padaluck. The housemate with the most tweets will receive an advantage in the second round. Round 2 For the second round, the housemates had to stand below a container with 7 balls supported by a long pole. To keep the balls from falling, the housemates must hold the pole as long as they could. Every 7 minutes, the housemates have to change how they hold the pole. Once all of the 7 balls fell to the ground, they will be eliminated from the challenge. For this round, Big Brother announced that the non-playing housemates could aid one of the four players. The players don't necessarily have to use some assistance but only if they think they needed to. As a result of the Padaluck, Maymay Entrata was given an advantage of 7 minute rest whenever she wanted to. Since not all of them have the same height, Big Brother provided some pedestals to other housemates for them to be equal in height to Tanner Mata, the tallest player among them. The housemates completed the first 30 minutes of the game and for the next 30 minutes, Big Brother announced that they have to move their hands upward. Some housemates had a difficulty making the container stable. Maymay Entrata had 6 out of 7 balls fell with only one remaining ball left. Despite that, she kept the last ball from falling. Cora Waddell's 7 balls however surprisingly rolled over causing it to fall, eliminating her from the game. Maymay's last ball eventually fell leaving Jerome Alecre and Tanner Mata competing for the last round. Round 3 For the last round, the two housemates using a rod must carry the little houses by getting them through a vertical maze all the way to the top of the maze where they have to stack the houses on top of each other. However, the vertical maze is wobbly so the housemates must be careful on their movements. If ever the houses fell, they must start again from the beginning. The housemate who first finished the challenge will get the brand new dream house. The final two players are given the chance to pick one housemate for assistance if ever they decided to. Tanner chose Maymay for assistance while Jerome chose Yong Muhajil. The two housemates had a difficulty on successfully reaching the top of the maze, when they got to stack the houses, it also kept on falling. After more than an hour, Tanner Mata successfully stacked 11 out of 11 houses, making him the new brand owner of the Dream House. Trivia * The prize for this competition is separate from the winner's house and lot prize. * The house given in this competition and the winner's house and lot prize are both located in Antipolo, Rizal and are neighboring each other. *The competition's house and lot reward is provided by Camella Homes, a real estate company that's part of the season's various sponsors. *Despite losing one member, the Lucky Houses proved to be the strongest group in the Dream Team with all of them advancing in this competition. Category:Competitions Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Rewards